1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction art, and more particularly to the field of construction element clamps for securing construction elements movably together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past it has often been desired to construct shade and wall-like partitions on patios and in yards. In many situations, it is often desired to have the shading material, such as slats of lumber and the like, easily moved to adjust to different angles of sunlight and, perhaps, to provide some protection from the elements such as rain. In the case of yard partitions, it is often desired to move partitions, again which may be slats of lumber or the like, so as to accommodate for large gatherings or to section off certain areas for smaller gatherings. Frequently, in the past, partitions and shades have been constructed in modular form. When it is desired to rearrange the shade or partition, the entire module is removed or moved to a different location.
It has often been desired to have an easily attached clamp through which cables can be run, for placing slats of lumber adjacent each other and movable relative to each other on the cable. The slats may be horizontally disposed or vertically disposed to act, in the former as a shade, and in the latter circumstance as a partition. It has long been sought, therefore, to obtain an improved clamp arrangement that will secure the clamp onto construction elements such as lumber, which clamp will be economical and efficient in manufacture and simple in construction application.